Félins
by Euroz
Summary: Une autre espèce vit à proximité des monstres, mais ils ne l'étaient pas, pas plus qu'humains. [C]


Résumer **:** Une autre espèce vit à proximité des monstres, mais ils ne l'étaient pas, pas plus qu'humains.

 **Disclamer** **:** Undertale ne m'appartient pas. C'est aussi dommage que tant mieux !

 **Contexte** : Avec des amis (Rasmeii et Shiro.K pour ne pas les nommé), on a fait un bingo ! Il y a 27 thèmes et avec un générateur de numéro, on en "pioche" un, et on doit écrire un drabble/OS sur ce sujet, avec le fandom de son choix, et si le thème dit **_vraiment_** rien, on a un peut choisir un thème bonus. Et j'ai eu félin ! D'où le titre... (La recherche, la recherche...)

* * *

Et un nouvel OS pour ce fandom ! (Faut vraiment que je termine ma fic à chapitre...)

Ce texte a été corrigé à l'arrache, alors s'il y a des fautes... Vous me le dites ? Et j'ai d'autres OS/fic sur le feu qui aurait besoin de correction/blagues Sans. Alors... Une proposition de bêta ?

* * *

 **Félins**

Sans marchait lentement dans la neige, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Les traces de ses pas étaient effacées par le vent plutôt violent.

-Miaou…

Il sursauta, quittant ses profondes pensées, et porta son regard vers l'origine de ce bruit, même s'il ne voyait rien avec la neige volant autour de lui. Il s'en approcha lentement et finit par voir un enfant étrange : il était visiblement nu, des oreilles félines perçaient ses cheveux et une queue battait dans son dos.

-Hey, gamin.

Le petit sursauta, feula dans sa direction avant de prendre une forme totalement animale et disparaître dans la nuit.

-Que ?

Le squelette finit par hausser les épaules et reprit sa marche, rejoignant la chaleur de son foyer, son frère déjà derrière les fourneaux.

-Tu rentres tard, Sans !

-J'ai croisé un enfant qui s'est transformé en animal.

-Tu ne l'as pas ramené ?

-Il s'est enfui.

Le cadet l'avait noyé de reproches, le fait de lui avoir fait peur revenant souvent.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

L'enfant finit par retrouver les siens mais il était intrigué par l'être qu'il avait rencontré. Il en parla à sa fratrie. Son aînée lui déconseilla, pour ne pas dire lui interdit, d'essayer de le revoir. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas dangereux, pour lui du moins.

Alors, dès le lendemain, il suivit le squelette, sous sa forme animale, comme son ombre. Ses pattes marquaient à peine l'épaisse couche de neige, elles étaient faites pour ça, après tout. Il ne savait pas s'il était repéré mais l'être allait lentement et restait de longs moments immobiles, finissant par s'installer dans une étrange petite maison en bois. Il somnolait dans l'ombre d'un arbre quand il en fut sorti.

-Sans ! Espèce de paresseux !

-Hey, frérot.

-Tu étais en train de dormir !

-C'est l'heure de ma pause…

-C'est toujours l'heure de ta pause !

Le petit squelette haussa les épaules, il avait peu d'intérêt à son travail et était payé autant quoi qu'il fasse.

-Un chat ! s'exclama soudainement Papyrus en regardant en face de sa cabane.

Il avait baissé sa garde en présence du nouveau venu en voyant qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à son semblable. Il en payait maintenant le prix, l'ennemi était proche, prêt à le saisir. Il cracha et essaya de fuir mais l'être fut plus vif que lui.

-Regarde Sans ! Il est tellement mignon !

Il se débattait dans les bras squelettiques qui le portaient, essayant d'échapper à cet être.

-Il ressemble au félin d'hier.

Il se souvenait et avait fait attention à son apparence ?

-C'est un chat, Sans !

-Il est un peu gros pour un chat. Surtout qu'il est jeune.

Papyrus le souleva à la hauteur de son visage et il pensa à lui donner un coup de griffes mais il se rétracta : il n'avait pas de peau et il risquait de se blesser en essayant de le blesser _lui_.

-Il est trop chou !

Sa prise se fit plus lâche et il sauta sur le comptoir qui avait servi d'oreiller à celui qui avait piqué son intérêt. Voyant le danger revenir, il sauta sur les genoux du squelette, prêt à fuir au sol, si besoin.

-Il semble t'apprécier.

-C'est difficile de faire le contraire.

Il se roula en boule sur le squelette puisque l'autre semblait avoir renoncé à le porté. Quand il passa ses mains dans son pelage, il se mit à ronronner, détendant son coussin.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

La nuit était tombée, il avait passé toute la journée avec le squelette. Un doux ronronnement faisait encore vibré son corps.

-Xlyn !

Il sursauta, sa bulle de bonheur éclatée brusquement.

-Tegir ?

-Tu as désobéis.

-Et tu n'es pas ma mère.

-Je suis ton aînée ! Tu me dois obéissance !

-Je ne te dois rien !

-Je fais ça pour nous protéger !

-En nous privant de nos âmes-sœurs ?

-Ce sont des légendes !

-J'ai rencontré la mienne !

-Tu as 10 ans, Xlyn, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je le sais mieux que toi !

-Tu sera puni !

-Je m'en fiche !

Il rejoint les autres et il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait vécu. Il reçut beaucoup de regards septiques, moqueurs ou plein de pitiés.

-Vous ne me croyez pas, murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ça, essaya de rassurer Pmau, mais…

-ça fait bien longtemps que ça ne s'est plus produit ! ajouta Maagry.

-Si c'est arrivé un jour ! persifla Lino.

-Moi, j'y crois ! assura Tcha.

-Pas moi, riposta Sylvestre.

-Vous êtes trop lâche pour sortir la trouver ! cracha Xlyn.

Il courut hors de la pièce principale alors que Tegir entrait par une autre entrée.

-Où est Xlyn ?

-Partit bouder, renifla Paldéro.

-Il est puni. Pas de repas pour deux jours et interdiction de sortir pendant un mois.

Inconscient de son jugement, il courrait hors de leur cachette. Il voulait rejoindre son protecteur. Il se perdit dans l'épaisse couche de neige, qui effaçait les odeurs, les traces, les lieux, tout. Il miaula de tristesse. Il était seul, coincé dans le froid, dans la nuit. Il s'assoupit, vaincu par la fatigue et le froid.

* * *

Sans revient sur ses pas, il sentait qu'on l'appelait au plus profond de son âme. Il se hâta presque. C'était là. Il distingua la forme féline qui avait squatté ses genoux une grande partie de la journée. Il le prit dans ses bras, il était inconscient et glacé. Il se téléporta chez lui et installa le petit contre lui, enroulé dans ses vêtements, aussi prêt de la cheminée allumée qu'il le pouvait.

Quand Papyrus se leva, il trouva son aîné couché autour d'un enfant, presque contre la cheminée maintenant éteinte. De ce qu'il voyait, le petit avait les cheveux sable, une peau pâle et des appendices pas du tout humain. Il réveilla Sans et ils avisèrent. L'être dormait encore contre le squelette. Il ronronna quand il caressa ses cheveux et eu une moue quand il toucha à ses oreilles. Le petit quitta lentement le pays des songes.

-Heya, gamin.

-A 'jour…

Il frotta ses yeux, ne se rendant pas compte de la mignonnerie de son acte.

-Tu as un nom ? Demanda Sans alors que son cadet enfilait un T-shirt au petit.

-Xlyn !

-Je suis Papyrus ! Et c'est Sans !

-Faim, répondit-il alors que son ventre gargouillait.

-Petit-déjeuner ! S'exclama joyeusement le plus grand.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

La vie entre le trio était simple, le petit garçon accompagnait Sans partout, le tenant éveillé plus souvent, plus longtemps alors qu'il lui apprenait à lire et à écrire, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire quand il passait la majorité de son temps sous la forme d'un félin. Et il ne demandait pas grand-chose : dormir au chaud, près de Sans de préférence, à manger régulièrement-même une fois par jour lui suffisait- et des câlins.

Un matin, Xlyn se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Il avait coupé les ponts avec les siens, qui de toute façon, ne le croyaient pas. Sans remarqua bien son air sombre mais se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire : l'animal de son protéger n'était pas un petit chat inoffensif après tout. Et le petit ne cherchait pas non plus à le faire parler quand c'est lui qui allait mal, se contentant de venir ronronner sur ses genoux.

C'est dans l'après-midi que le petit garçon vit les premières preuves de ses craintes : des traces de pattes félines étaient éparpillées dans un manque de logique totale dans la zone où se trouvait la planque et aux environs des passages réguliers du duo.

-Ce sont celles de ta famille ?

La question de Sans le sortit de ses pensées et il acquiesça. Même s'il leur en voulait, il ne voulait pas les savoir en danger.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il trouva Juraag affalé sur le seuil de la maison des squelettes, visiblement assez mal en point. Les deux monstres le firent entrés et il prit forme humaine, révélant l'étendue de ses blessures.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Attaqua Xlyn alors que Papyrus soignait le jeune adulte.

-Nous avons été attaqué… Je suis un des seuls à avoir réussis à fuir… On a besoin d'aide…

-Et pourquoi j'aiderai ceux qui m'ont rejeté parce qu'ils ont été trop lâche.

-Tu as raison… Nous avons eu peur… Et nous avons eu tort. Mais nous allons mourir si rien n'est fait. Tu connais l'antre par cœur, tu as tellement parcouru ses couloirs…

-La seule raison pour laquelle vous venez me demander de l'aide est ma connaissance de not- _votre_ lieu de vie ?

-NON ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu… Tu nous manques aussi. A tous.

-Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu pendant tout le temps que j'ai passé ici.

Juraag soupira en baissant la tête, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses nues, ses cheveux blonds tacheté de noir tombant devant son visage.

-Tegir a perdu la tête ! Elle te croit mort ! Elle pleurait tout le temps, quand elle ne nous hurlait pas dessus ! Ça a attiré l'attention, on l'entendait de dehors… Y a que trois jours que quels uns d'entre nous ont réussir à sortir… Je t'en prie, Xlyn…

Le plus jeune se tourna vers Sans, l'interrogation présente sur son visage. Le squelette soupira et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

-Je vais demander à Asgore.

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils expliquent eux-mêmes la situation ? questionna Papyrus.

-Tu as raison.

Il invita son protéger à s'accrocher à lui, ayant déjà expérimenté ce mode de transport, son frère toucha son crâne et il attrapa l'épaule du nouveau félin.

Le roi avait accepté de venir en aide à la nouvelle race découverte sur ses terres, même si Xlyn continuait de le contester dans sa barbe. Juraag s'était effondrer de soulagement quand le bouc avait donné son accord. Asgore avait appelé Undyne et Alphys pour qu'une stratégie soit mise en place, avec l'aide précieuse du protéger de Sans pour son plan de la zone où ils habitaient.

Les monstres virent assez facilement à bout des envahisseurs qui terrifiaient les félins. Ils auraient même pu en venir à bout eux-mêmes si ça ne faisait pas aussi longtemps qu'ils reniaient leur nature. Cependant, leur habitat avait été détruit par les combats, les attaques magico-physiques avaient détruit des couloirs entiers, ensevelit des salles entière et percé des murs.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

La maison des squelettes avait été envahie par les félins suite à cela, la majorité voulant resté entre eux et Tegir ne lâchant plus Xlyn suite à ces événements. Sans avait fini par mettre le holà en exigent qu'ils ne restent que temporairement le temps qu'ils trouvent leur âme-sœur, protecteurs, qu'ils appellent ça comme ils veulent, ou qu'ils aient un nouvel endroit pour vivre.

Peu à peu, les félins quittèrent les squelettes, la majorité des monstres trouvèrent un compagnon parmi les locataires des deux frères. Chez qui il ne finit par rester que Xlyn et Maagry, qui appréciait Papyrus, qui avait trouvé dans le grand squelette légèrement hyperactif son lié.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

Merci d'avoir lu !

C'est court finalement...  
Bref !

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Et dites si vous avez percé le secret de leur nom ! (Ce qui n'est pas des plus difficile...)

Ah ! Et si quelqu'un veut bien jouer les béta ! (Vous savez aussi qu'on a un forum sur le site ? Il est vide. **_Vide !_** )


End file.
